Miserably Mine
by panda-lit
Summary: After being punished for her wrongdoings, Ino is forced to fix herself up and be tutored by Sasuke, who was actually forced to tutor her...and for a bet. [SasuIno]


As the bell rang, signaling that class was getting ready to begin, 15-year-old Yamanaka Ino raced down the hall, clutching her book with one hand, the other holding her bag.

_Damn it! Stupid alarm clock of mine! How dare it be set to_ _9 in the morning, when class starts at 9:45! _Ino told herself as she ran up the third flight of stairs. She would always find a way to blame something or someone other than herself to why she was late for school. Most used excuse of all #1: blame the alarm clock. Though used many times, it sometimes works, unless you're a troublemaker with poor grades, it doesn't fly by the teachers. But no, Ino was a good student, although she could do better on History—but that's beside the point.

"Almost there," Ino panted. "One more—AHH!"

**-o-**

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Here."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed before moving on. "Yamanaka Ino."

Silence filled the room, awaiting for Ino to say something, though, she wasn't here—again.

"Ya-ma-na-ka I-no." He repeated slowly and loud, causing a few people to snicker.

"Ehh...here..."

Everyone turned to the door, and right away erupted into laughter. Standing in the doorway was no one other than Ino, her hair in a complete disaster, eye make-up smeared, uniform wrinkled, and a beat-up looking history book held in one hand. Behind her were the only two look-alike in school, Gai and Lee. Both had the same weary expression as Ino, and each were holding a net and cage. Even Kakashi had to refrain from laughing as he saw this scene.

"Yamanaka, you're late again..." Kakashi paused to sigh in dismay. "Take a seat."

Ino looked as she was about to blow. Her pale face was now a deep red and her eyebrows were curved slightly down, an angry expression on her face. Her teeth were clenched, fists closed tightly, and feet slightly twitching (a habit she has when angry).

"IDIOTS! These two IDIOTS mistook me for that darn squirrel!" she yelled, pointing at Gai and Lee. "Just as I was coming up the stairs, getting ready to climb one _itsy-bitsy_ step, these IDIOTS jumped on me and all I heard was 'Get 'em Lee; that's the spirit!' and 'Don't let it run away!' My GOD! Do I _look _like a squirrel to you! You guys are blind! You guys need HELP! YOU GUYS ARE_ IDIOTS _AND OBSESSED WITH A STUPID SQUIRREL—a poor harmless squirrel!"

Kakashi started. "Ino, calm—"

"AND YOU, Mr. _Stupid-Kakashi-sensei_! I just walked in the room, looking beat up, and I'm still considered late, when you have no idea what situation I was just put through ten minutes ago!" She gasped in horror and slapped her hands against her cheeks. "I feel violated!"

She then recalled a pair of hands who unexpectedly landed on her breast.

"Pervert!" she punched Lee straight in the nose.

Before Ino was about to open her mouth with another outrageous rant, she wondered why everyone had a shocked expression on their face. And after realizing that all that everything she said came out of her mouth, when she thought that she was only thinking it, actually came out. Oh, and as a bonus, she actually realized she punched Lee.

A nervous giggle escaped her lips. "What I actually meant to say—well, really – um...Damn it."

**-o-**

_Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock_

Ino gulped as she waited for Tsunade, the principal, to call her name into her evil lair—or office. Her hands and legs were shaking, she felt nauseous, and the tick-tocks coming from the clock weren't helping her either. Everything about the school office made her nervous: the rough-looking troublemakers staring at you with a mean grin on their face, as if saying 'A newcomer to join us,' the helpers in the office looking down at you in shame, and the wiry hair on the lip of Ms. Kurozaki. Ooh, that's definitely a shiver. But imagine going in Tsunade's office, where the horror that everyone talks about is unleashed, the never-ending, terrible lecture from her— a teenager's worst nightmare.

"Yamanaka Ino—come in."

A small squeak escaped Ino's lip as she clumsily stood up, and opened the door to Tsunade's office.

She looked inside and saw Tsunade, with both hands placed underneath her chin, a tired look on her face—the stack of papers probably had something to do with it.

"Are you just going to stand there, Ms. Yamanaka? Please, sit down," Tsunade smirked, standing up to stretch.

"A-Alright." _Great, now I'm starting to sound like that Hinata girl, _she told herself.

"Well, let's just get to the point. I got stuff to do," Tsunade groaned as she pointed at the stack of papers. "It seems that you insulted two people, punching one of them—nice one—and disrespectfully talked back to Kakashi, when he didn't even finish his sentence...and the previous two people are Gai and Lee. Lee's a student and Gai is a...teacher here as well? Eh, never heard of 'em."

Ino laughed quietly at this. It was funny to know that not even this principal knows who works in this school. Then again, no one really ever pays attention to the freak Gai—she knows she doesn't.

"I'll try to make this brief, Yamanaka. You're going to write an apology letter to Gai, Lee, and Kakashi."

"That sounds easy," Ino snobbishly said.

"That's not it," Tsunade mocked her, causing Ino to scoff in disconcert.

"Well then. Please continue with my list of punishments." Ino rolled her eyes.

Tsunade's eyebrow quirked in annoyance. She definitely didn't like the attitude of this girl, mainly because she's never worked with girls like her. It's always troublemakers who behaved atrociously, or have beaten up others—but never with girls who are so supercilious.

"Alright, Yamanaka, if you're going to continue up with this attitude, I'll just stop here. Maybe I'll just tell your parents; they can tell you what is going to happen to you. Besides, I got to use the bathroom. When I get back, I expect you to be gone. But _you _should expect to be hearing a good 'ol lecture from your parents when you get home. Now get back to class."

And that was it.

**-o-**

"Sasuke," Kakashi called out after him before he left the classroom.

"What?" was his annoyed response.

"What an attitude you have this morning, Sasuke. Is something bothering you?"

"No. Now what is it?"

"Well, I was informed by Tsunade that Ino was to be receiving punishments for her wild behavior today, and she talked to her parents about that."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I told Tsunade how Ino has been doing in my class—which is poorly. Her behavior is alright. What I'm worried about is her grades and how late she comes to class. And Ino's parents want someone to tutor her so she can do well. Now, I know you have excellent grades in this classroom, and I was hoping that—"

"I'm not tutoring that girl."

"Sasuke—"

"Find someone else." Sasuke said bitterly before turning around and walking out the door.

"Oh, great. Tougher than I thought." Kakashi folded his arms.

**-o-**

"I've talked to Sasuke," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Well, what happened?" Tsunade asked, fixing a pile of papers.

"He made it clear that he does not want to tutor her."

"I see. Do you have anyone else in your class who can help, besides you, since you 'don't have the time.' I'm sure you have other smart kids in your class, don't you? And if not, we can't find anyone else, you know. The kids from the upper grades don't have the time to tutor; they have their own problems. The other teachers have their own kids to teach, and the assistants are busy in the office. Plus, trying to get a professional tutor costs a lot around Konoha. I'm afraid her parents won't be interested in paying money for a tutor. They expect to find a tutor in this school. So," she took a deep breath and smiled. "Anyone from any of your classes?"

"No."

Tsunade's smile disappeared as she heard his small answer. "Are you saying there is no one in your class who can help this troubled girl, besides Sasuke?"

"Only Uchiha. The other kids don't have his accurate knowledge in history, and believe me, they'd give up right away on tutoring Ino. I've heard from many that she has a 'big mouth' and 'whines too much'. Sasuke, on the other hand, doesn't give up too easily—he can be able to control her. But there is one problem. Ino, like any other girl, has a crush on Sasuke. She'd probably be paying attention to him more than her studying," Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi," she raised herself and placed her hands on top of her desk. "I promised these parents that I'd find a tutor. If I don't get anyone, that'll just make me look bad. So try to convince Sasuke, or you shall face – my – wrath." she said, raising a fist.

Kakashi laughed nervously. "Ehe, you made your point."

So it's true. Everyone is afraid of Tsunade.

**Special**

"Dun de dun. Dun de dun de dun de duuuun—DUN!" Lee said in a high pitch voice.

"Silent! If we want to catch the beast, we must be quiet!" Gai whispered, nudging Lee with the net.

"Alright, Gai-sensei! But I do think that dramatic music would really set the mood!" Lee grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"Lee! What wonderful thinking! You still have the youth in you!" he choked, a tear escaping from his eye.

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

Both hugged each other in a tight embrace.

Squeak, squeak

Looking up, Gai saw the muddy-colored creature hovering over them, a walnut in its small paws. Squeaking cheerfully, it threw the walnut at Gai, aiming directly at his forehead, and skittered away.

"GAH! LEE, HOW DARE YOU DISTRACT ME! COME BACK HERE, SPAWN OF SATAN!"

**-o-**

Well, that was chapter one. Ha ha. I have no idea why I put the whole squirrel thing in there. Ah, well, the squirrel is going to be there the whole story. Also, I'd like to say that I don't have anything against Gai and Lee 'cuz I love the two to death. They are so hilarious. And no disrespect in the first chapter when I put how Ino thinks they're freaks and Tsunade doesn't really pay attention to either—just thought it fit. 'Cuz rarely anyone pays attention to two weird people who are obsessed with catching a squirrel. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter :D


End file.
